


June 6, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Rain never bothered me,'' Gentleman Ghost said after a downpour caused Reverend Amos Howell to flee.





	June 6, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Rain never bothered me,'' Gentleman Ghost said after a downpour caused Reverend Amos Howell to flee from their battle.

THE END


End file.
